The Beldam and the Black
by EvenEcho
Summary: Sirius Black loved his mother dearly, and was sorted into Slytherin. He couldn't help that he fell into deep love with a magnificent muggleborn Ravenclaw. A muggleborn that was actually from a long thought dead, but actually squib, line of witches and wizards, making their future children quite powerful. This is how Sirius Black met and fell in love with Petunia Evans. Prequel!


A/N: This is a prequel to Demimonde. So if you want, check that out as well. So far, it's undecided if there will be het or not, probably not, but just in case, I'm warning you about the possibility.

Petunia was shocked when her and her sister, Lily, received two funny messages from an owl. She was a witch, and a few days later, a tall, stern looking woman with green robes on visited them and showed them to Diagon Alley; Diagon Alley was by far the most magnificent and brilliant place that either girl had seen before. That was the first of a very long and loving life ahead.

Petunia didn't care for expensive or 'nice' things, she liked looking tattered, it gave her personality and she liked personality. She was quite a tomboy to be honest, she loved to garden and play with the worms that liked to live in her mulch. Although sad to be away from her home, garden and the prestigious muggle academy she had been originally going to attend, she couldn't wait to see the magical world, or this Hogwarts place. It must be mystical and fantastic from what she had heard in Diagon Alley. She and Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express, but soon they were joined by a young man who was quite rude. Despite this, he did poke fun at Petunia, comparing her to a horse; Lily decided to leave with that boy when Petunia asked if they could leave her alone. Lily was all too happy to be away from Petunia, and while Petunia and Lily had gone through their fair share of fights and arguments, never had Lily let someone tease her before. What was different?

On the platform, Walburga Black hugged her son to her large bosom and let him go with a frown and stern eyes but they held affection that only Sirius and Regulus could see. Regulus would be joining them the next year, but Sirius would still miss his little brother. Sirius boarded the Hogwarts Express and ran his fingers over the glass doors before stopping. He saw a lonely little firstie, like him, and he knocked. She looked up and slid the door open for him.  
"You aren't going to call me a horse too, are you?" Petunia said, her voice full of self deprecation. Sirius couldn't help but to laugh, but it wasn't cruel laughter, it was kind laughter.

"Of course not! I just saw you all alone and though that maybe you could use a friend. My family is rather standoff-ish but I have always been an extrovert. You don't look like a horse, you look like…" Well, this girl looked a little aristocratic with a pointy nose and sharp-demeaning eyes that could stare the soul out of someone. She had thin lips, but that was also common. Her hair was her nicest feature, long, straight and dirt brown. Sirius thought she was a lovely girl indeed.

"Well you look very aristocratic. Perhaps of the Parkinson family?"

"No… I'm an Evans… I'm a muggleborn," she looked embarrassed at that, she held a hand to her chest, closing a book on top of the other hand. Sirius shook his head.

"That's not too terrible. At least you have a good personality. My family is pureblooded; the most pureblooded out of most if not all the British families, but that doesn't mean much. Well to some people it does, but I don't really care. I do care about my family and my family's reputation though," _but you wouldn't ruin that you beautiful girl_ , it went unspoken but it was implied in the smirk he gave Petunia. She wasn't entirely sure how purebloods worked or really any wizard or witch, but she was sure that he was flirting with her. She didn't know how to react so she opened her book and buried her head in it, letting her glasses fall to her nose so she could see the small print.

"That's adorable," Sirius whispered to himself and Petunia looked up.

"You know, why don't you go find another of your _pureblood_ friends?" Sirius frowned. Had he offended her? What did he say? She was blushing, it was so cute, and it suited her. She should never wear makeup, he could see her clear and smooth looking skin and he didn't want any of it tarnished by the makeup he saw his mother wear (it made him shudder. He had only ever seen the makeup of his mother and her gossip buddies).

"I'm sorry if I offended you. It was just really cute, when you blushed. I don't have any friends, I never really had time for friends. It was just my brother and I, oh and sometimes my cousins."

"Oh… I'm sorry," it was her turn to apologize, but unlike Sirius, she had a reason to be sorry. She had assumed, and wrongly at that. There was a knock at the door and a beautiful blonde haired woman, because she was definitely no girl, pulled the glass door open. She had her arms crossed.

"Hello Siri, may I sit with you? It seems that Lucius is more interested in the new boy, Severus Snape, to speak with me," she turned her nose upwards as if gravely offended. Little did Petunia know, this woman would do the same thing upon hearing her blood status. Sirius glared at his cousin.

"This is Narcissa Black, soon to be Malfoy, my youngest cousin, and Cissy, this is Petunia Evans. She's new to our world," and then Narcissa did the nose-upturn-thing. Whatever it was called, it pissed Petunia off and the younger girl glared, a glare that could rival Sev, her best friend's glare (and boy could he cut a grown man with his narrowed eyes). Narcissa scoffed softly, crossing her hands in her lap. She was already in her uniform, her skirt hung down to just above her knees and her socks fell just below her knees. Her robes were green and black, so she much be in _that one_ house.  
"Be nice, Cissa. So, Petunia, what house do you want to be sorted into?"

"Well, I thought Ravenclaw was quite nice, I do enjoy learning, but I love gardening. I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff either. I am quite loyal, I like to make friends and stay friends for a long time. I can't just know someone and then let them go," she offered a shy smile, her thin lips curling upwards in an innocent rather than malicious manner. Despite Narcissa sitting beside her cousin with a look of horror and disdain on her face all aimed at Petunia, Sirius and her held up a decent conversation after they moved onto lighter subjects.

Petunia was sorted into Ravenclaw. She was as shocked as Sirius was, but he just nodded to her from Slytherin table where he had been sorted. She saw her sister speaking to some annoying-looking boy at Gryffindor table and was instantly jealous of her sister making a friend in the same house. She attempted to do the same thing, but the Ravenclaws weren't like her. Yes, petunia had a desire to learn, a craving for absolute knowledge, but she wasn't so obsessed with learning that she didn't know how to enjoy herself. One could only be a child once in their life after all, it's best to 'live it up' while you can.

First year went smoothly. Second year, there were some rough spots. Severus had become the self proclaimed _Marauders_ main target. The worst part was that Lily was a part of those heathens' group. It was Lily Evans, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Mary MacDonald. They were horrible to Severus and many times they caused him to be late to class, cursed him, hexed him, jinxed him or threw things in his cauldron during potions. It made Petunia furious but she couldn't do anything about it because everytime she tried to tell someone, as soon as it reached the Headmaster, she would be called in and told to stop exaggerating the abuse because she was jealous of her sister's friendships. She was not jealous of Lily, she pitied her because she was a rude, cruel and overall mean little girl.

Third year was when she decided to work on becoming an animagus with Sirius who had been trying for a year. They had heard that a werewolf attended school, and Petunia had an idea who it was, but she didn't want to be right and let his secret out. Remus Lupin was a timid boy who helped Petunia on her transfigurations homework often while she tutored him in potions and herbology, her strong suits (they went together hand-in-hand). Sirius wasn't 'good' at any classes, but he was a charmer with a good personality and he was quite handsome as well with long, curly dark hair and stony eyes.

By fifth year, both Petunia and Sirius had gotten their animagus forms down. Sirius was a large black Grim-like dog and Petunia was a distinct akhal teke horse with a platinum coat. They would go out and run around together at night and they rarely got caught thanks to Sirius, Severus, Petunia and Remus' idea of a map that tracked where everyone was in the castle. A little annoying if you opened it in the Great Hall during dinner because one couldn't tell a name from all the blurbs and random letters overlapping each other, but no matter, it was useful when there were little to no people roaming the halls. They only needed to avoid the professors, prefects and head boy and girl. Remus was actually a fifth year perfect for Ravenclaw. He was quite studious and great at blending in, a talent that Petunia sometimes wished Sirius had. He was so boisterous and she didn't want to be noticed. She liked having character and being different, but only to an extent. She didn't want to be seen, she didn't want attention on her, but Sirius always drew attention like moths to a flame.

In fifth year, Sirius got Petunia's attention and led her back to the dungeons and pulled her with him into a damp alcove.  
"Sirius, this is highly inappropriate!" she lectured, her lips were quivering just waiting to be kissed and her body followed suit, the traitorous thing that it was. Heir Black however brushed her hair off her shoulders and pushed strands behind her ear. He grinned, as if they were about to sneak out in the dead of night to run around nad have fun, but this was different.

"I just wanted to run this by you so you don't freak out, okay? I know that muggles don't court people anymore and there is no way you would know this unless you have some really, like _really-really_ , old fuckin books if you know what I'm saying," he nodded and she nodded with him, still unsure what was happening. "So, tomorrow you will receive a gift with breakfast, to accept it you need to put them on and to reject it, you need to wait until you're finished eating and put the gift on top of your plate. Understand? Make sure to read the letter first! Okay, I gotta run, see ya!" He slipped out from the alcove and scampered off in a way that would make one think twice about him being an heir to such a noble and ancient house and think that maybe he was a common street rat. Petunia gathered her wits and ran off to her next class, stopping to walk briskly in front of the portraits which always shouted at the children to stop running, those crotchety old bastards.

At breakfast, a regal owl, an owl that made the girls at the Ravenclaw table start to gossip. This gossip spread across the hall until most eyes were on Petunia. This was highly uncomfortable, so she opened the letter in hopes to have everyone stop staring at her like she was a nice slab of steak.

 _Dear Tunie,_

 _If I didn't warn you, I will now._ The letter gave the same directions that Sirius did the previous day. _So, I just want to let you know, that I think I love you. Don't quote me, but it's very possible. I mean, I don't want to bring the pureblood thing up, but our parents are cold and aloof towards us, I didn't know that a hug could feel so warm until you gave me one at the end of our first year. I haven't stopped thinking about that. You always make me feel so warm, so nice, like I'm loved, like I mean something more than a title or my soon-to-be fortune. I don't care about your blood status, I would rather live a thousand lives with you than not take this chance just because you are 'pure blooded' like everyone thinks we should all be. That's bullshite you know, that we all need to be purebred, we are all wizards no matter what and you are the strongest, most talented witch that I know and nothing would make me happier than to be with you. If you accept then I will talk to you about courting and stuff, but if you don't, I still want to be your friend, I just don't want to lose you._

 _With Warm Regards ← That's how you properly sign these things, I think it's rubbish,_

 _Sirius Orion Black III_

Petunia looked around, her eyes meeting Sirius' from across the hall. She smiled and she wiped the tears forming in her eyes before they could fall. She opened the little gift and saw the beautiful pair of gloves, fitting of a Queen or Princess but not the likes of Petunia surely. She looked up from the gift and saw Sirius smiling, his eyes so full of hope. Even if she didn't want to be with him, she would have accepted. She pulled the gloves on and by the hiss of some of the purebloods she assumed she had done something wrong but Sirius just shook his head and winked before continuing to eat.  
"Why did everyone make that offended noise earlier?"

"Only purebloods can give out those gloves to their courted, of course the box had the Black Crest on it so they were probably shocked. Don't get weird about it though, I wouldn't worry, they're just being stupid about it," he smiled and pressed his forehead against Petunia's, "I'm so glad you accepted."


End file.
